Griffin (The Witcher)
Griffins were once only found high in the mountains, where they would hunt marmots and wild goats, When humans encroached on their lands. however, griffins soon discovered a new source of much more plentiful and easier-caught prey: cows, sheep, and shepherds. Though still wary of the main roads and towns (Where folks would have the means to hire a Witcher are likely to dwell), these half-eagle, half-wildcat creatures have gone from rarities to oft-encountered pests known throughout the Northern Realms. Especially hated are the subspecies known as Royal Griffin and Archgriffin. Griffins mate for life and when their partner is attacked they will defend it to the death. For this reason they are often considered the embodiment of courage, loyalty, and the fighting spirit. This last attribute no one would deny them- when provoked, they will not cease their attack until they have torn their opponent to shreds. Griffins find their victims using their extraordinarily perceptive sense of smell. After drawing near to their chosen target they attack by swooping down from great height. Their muscular mass combined with their swift speed mean this blow alone is often enough to end the fight. If, however, the victim survives this aerial assault, the griffin will immediately engage it in direct combat, making use of its sharp, curved beak and powerful talons. The wounds it deals are deep and cause powerful bleeding. Even worse, griffins do not have any true weaknesses, except for their vulnerability to hybrid oil and certain kinds of bombs. Combat Tactics Griffins enjoy toying with their prey, swooping in form the skies and raking victims with their talons. A shot from the witcher's crossbow, or a well aimed Aard, can bring a griffin to the ground, but this only means the true fight begins. Grounded griffins make excellent targets for explosive crossbow bolts, just be sure to fire them from a safe distance. You can use Northern Wind Bomb to freeze a griffin in place, useful if you need a moment of respite. On the ground, a griffin is incredibly dangerous. They can roar at such a high pitch that even a Witcher can be put off balance, pounce from from great distance claw and bite at prey. From the sky, griffins try to repeatedly claw their targets as they sweep past, or attempt to dive onto their prey. Archgriffin also spit highly corrosive acid at their targets, weakening armor and leaving the man under it exposed to its talons. Every slash or bite from a griffin can cause serious bleeding. Counter this by casting Quen, or with Swallow potions to regenerate any wounds sustained throughout the battle. When facing a griffin on the ground, try to stay in and around the reach of your silver sword. If you are too far, the griffin may try to tackle you. This can be difficult to avoid, and failing to do so could result in death. Watch the wings of a griffin while fighting it to the ground. Each swipe from the wing talons is telegraphed by the wing being raised high. Try to avoid to the side of the griffin to score hits on its unprotected side. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fauna Category:The Witcher Universe Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Chimera Category:Mountain Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:DD Category:Extreme